


The Pros and Cons of Being Outed

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Brendon is an Asshole, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Inspired by Love Simon, M/M, being outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Patrick Stump found himself in a predicament. He's been texting a guy who's been going by the name "Satan" anonymously for a while, and things began to escalate. They developed feelings for each other without even knowing who they are. The problem is, the guy he's been texting wants him to come out so they can date. He ends up finding out who Patrick is and outs him to their whole school. Patrick wasn't ready for any of this, but he's got to deal with the situation. And maybe, just maybe, he'll learn that there are some pros to counter the cons of being outed.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, cross-posted to wattpad under bang-the-smoke

_Satan: You're telling me that you like me, but never want to date me?_

Patrick stared at his phone screen for a long time, wondering how to respond to him without making him angry.

He's known him for a while, so he figured that won't be too hard. Satan was just the edgy name he chose to go by. In reality, Patrick had no clue what his name is.

_PS: You know it's not like that. Don't you remember what it was like back when you were in the closet?_

The main difference between Patrick and him was that he was out of the closet, proud and unashamed. At least to his family.

But that's all that mattered to him. He didn't really care about coming out to his peers at school. He claimed that it would be easy.

Patrick knew he was full of shit. He's not out to anyone but this random guy, and he knows that if anyone knew, things just wouldn't be the same.

_Satan: Yes. I promise you it's not as difficult as you think it is._

_Satan: Just say the words. Just say to anyone, "I'm gay."_

He didn't understand.

_PS: Nobody's coming out experience is the same, okay? Your parents were all fine and dandy with it. You even told me that they had a hunch about it. But my parents?_

_PS: They want me to be straight. I know they do. I like you, I do, but I can't come out. I hope you understand._

He didn't get a text back from Satan. Patrick figured they were done talking for the night. He put his phone down on his nightstand and flopped down on his bed, ready to sleep the night away.

If only he knew the shit storm that was happening.

\---

On the discussion page for students on their high school's site, there was a post that was being shared rapidly.

Patrick couldn't believe his eyes as he read it, read his secrets being brought out.

**Posted by: Anonymous**   
**At: 12:35 AM:**   
**I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'll help you out, okay?**

And then there were pictures. Screenshots of texts exchanged from him and "Satan." All of the flirting, the conversations about being gay. Everything.

Everything was out there. He didn't even blur names when they talked about specific people, people Patrick even talked to.

And lastly, what really took the cake was the last part of the post, right at the bottom of all the pictures

**And I figured out who you are. Making your initials your name was pretty dumb, Patrick Stump. All I had to do was use the process of elimination.**

**Wait up for me, will you?**

**~Your buddy, Satan.**

That was it. A post that contained just over fifty words ruined him. A post that outed him, called him out specifically.

A post from someone he thought he could trust. Someone he thought understood him.

But it seemed like Patrick couldn't trust anyone. Not this guy, who charmed him with his words and promises. Not his friends, who were currently blowing up his phone, telling him to make a post denying the accusations. Not his own family members, who've probably already seen it.

"Satan" was really living up to his name, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter Two

The thought of going to school was terrifying. After he finally looked away from the post and got ready, it started to get to him.

What would happen now that they knew? Would people try to beat him up, just because of the fact that he likes guys? Would people treat him differently? What would his friends do?

Would they even want to talk to him?

That was what made him the most sad. Patrick loved his friends with all his heart, and if this made them stop loving him, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Suddenly, he felt like curling up into a ball on his bed. He wouldn't have to face the aftermath of being outed if he did that.

However, that was just a fantasy. His parents would never let him stay home just because he wasn't doing well emotionally. They only let him stay home if he's seriously sick with the flu, or something like that.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_PS: I hate you so much. It was supposed to my call, my choice. I was supposed to be in control._

_Satan: I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I don't regret my choice._

_PS: I'm not waiting around for you, I hope you know._

He backed away from the situation as he started his walk to school. When he glanced back at his phone before shutting it off, there was only one more reply from him.

_Satan: You'll come around._

\---

As he got his things from his locker before first period, he kept hearing people whispering. Laughing quietly to themselves. When he glanced out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a guy pointing at him.

He looked away, sighing to himself as he slammed his locker shut. Then, he turned around to be faced with a person he didn't want to see. (Not that he wanted to see _anyone_ at this point; he would prefer to be invisible.)

Ryan Ross, straight guy gone wild. There's not a day that goes by without girls fawning over him and his good looks. Ryan uses that to his advantage, always having a girl hanging off his arm. But not this time.

"What do you want?" Patrick asked, trying to sound tough. It didn't work though.

Ryan rolled his eyes obnoxiously. "I just wanted to talk about those texts. Mighty interesting, you know?"

Patrick's jaw tightened as he remembered the texts. He knew what Ryan was talking about, of course. Ryan Ross had come up in the texts, and both him and "Satan" had a bit to say.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm not gay," Ryan laughed loudly, almost doubling over. "Since you and the guy are oh so concerned."

They hadn't been. They only discussed that he was attractive, along with the fact that he's a giant prick.

"I don't care," Patrick said confidently, smirking a bit. "Get away from me, fucker, before you catch my gayness."

Ryan was ignorant enough to literally sprint away. He genuinely believed Patrick could just spread it to him.

Ignorance is not bliss, though. Patrick had a feeling about that guy. Just a feeling.

The bell rings, and Patrick hurries off to class. Eventually, he'll have to gather his courage and talk to his friends about this huge mess, but not right now.


	3. Chapter Three

Class was eventful, to say the least. His fellow classmates swarmed him, asking him questions about everything. It's not like Patrick was a popular kid before this; plenty of people ignored him. It turns out drama and scandals just really attract people, like a moth to a flame.

Patrick refused to answer them. He wasn't sure if he could. He felt like he'd choke up while speaking, and that would only lead to him becoming more frustrated. At the same time, he couldn't just _not_ address this whole thing.

He could delay it though, and that was the plan. If he gave himself time, maybe he'd be able to get everything out right.

He would say that he's always been this way. This wasn't a choice he made at all.

If sexuality was a choice, why would anyone choose to be anything but straight? Why would they, when they could lose everyone they love? Why would they, when it's forbidden and marked as sin?

The simple answer is that they don't.

Patrick didn't even look his friends in the eyes, despite their desperate calls to him.

\---

After four long classes, it was finally time for lunch. Patrick made his way to the lunchroom, until he froze, right at the entrance.

He couldn't just sit down, could he? His friends wouldn't appreciate that, especially not after he ignored them. Right?

His friends don't want to see him. Not when they know what they know. Would they ever want to?

Patrick held back a sob, turning on his heel and dashing out of the lunchroom. In his panicked state, the only clear option was to hide away in the bathroom. He didn't need lunch anyway, he could just buy something from the vending machine.

He dashed into one of the stalls, sitting down on the ground, his back pressed up against the wall. Nobody was in there except for him, making him feel relatively calm.

If only he could hide away forever, away from everyone's judging eyes.

"Patrick?" a soft voice called out, sounding concerned.

Patrick squinted as he tried to recognize who the voice belonged to. "Yeah?" he reluctantly responded.

"Can you please come out of there?" The voice continued. "I just want to talk."

Patrick paused, thinking. One person was better than none, right? Maybe he should talk to this person. Maybe it would help.

He stood up carefully, unlocking the stall, allowing him to glimpse at the person who had been talking to him. It didn't take him long to recognize him.

It was Brendon, a casual acquaintance of his. Patrick wouldn't really call him a friend as they didn't talk much, but he had a feeling Brendon wouldn't agree with that.

"What did you want to talk about, then?" Patrick sighed, walking out from the stall.

Brendon grinned at him. "You're really brave, you know. For even coming to school after all that on the website."

Patrick laughed bitterly. "Brave?" he questioned. "I haven't done anything. How does that make me brave?"

"There are many people in this school that are scared to come out," Brendon stated, as if it was a fact. Due to his connections, Patrick wouldn't be surprised if he knew this to be a fact. "You're everyone's hero."

"You make it sound like I had the choice," Patrick pointed out.

Brendon shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to make you feel better, but I guess I'm not very helpful. I never am."

"Well, I appreciate the effort," Patrick told him, attempting to smile. Like Brendon himself said, this conversation wasn't helpful, but at least he cared enough to try. His friends hadn't followed him to the bathroom to confront him, like Brendon did.

Brendon grinned back, leaning forward to give him a hug. Patrick accepted it, but felt incredibly awkward about it. They weren't close at all, so this was a surprise.

Patrick pulled away first, and gestured to the door. "I think you have food to eat," he joked.

"You do too," Brendon replied, giving him a meaningful look.

Patrick ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. Brendon chuckled, and left the bathroom.

Despite the fact that Brendon had made him feel a bit better, Patrick still didn't have much of an appetite. He stayed in the boy's bathroom until the bell rang for his next class.


	4. Chapter Four

The rest of the school day was pretty much the same as it had been earlier, except Patrick was left feeling a little bit better. He was still not confident enough to speak to anybody, and he kept directing his attention strictly to his teachers.

Honestly, it did wonders when it came to learning. It turns out that when his friends aren't distracting him and he can focus, he can pretty much understand most, if not all of the stuff his teachers were talking about. That was a blessing, especially with his math class.

When he got home that day, he decided that he needed to talk to his parents. Patrick needed to know if they somehow found out about the post, otherwise it would eat him up inside. However, he had to be subtle on how he did this. They'll be worried if he's too mysterious.

He slid over to the living room after dinner, knowing that his mom and dad would be distracted by the TV. It would be a good thing, so they wouldn't think about this too much. "Hey, mom? Dad?"

"Yeah, Patrick?" his mom answered, her eyes still locked onto the TV until she glanced over to give him her full attention.

Patrick cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans, desperate to get the sweat away. "H-Have you been on my high school's website recently?"

His mom frowned, wondering why he was acting so odd. "No, we haven't. What's on there?"

Patrick was immediately relieved that they haven't. There was no reason to doubt her answer. There was no reason for her to lie, as well.

However, he was caught off-guard by the question. "Oh, there was this post about this girl scout at the school who said they were selling cookies," Patrick said quickly.

It wasn't a lie. That post did exist, and Patrick _had_ been interested in buying some cookies. It was just not what he really was asking for, so he didn't feel too guilty about it.

"Oh," his dad suddenly chimed in, "I want cookies. Yeah, maybe some Thin Mints? How much are they?"

"I don't know," Patrick answered, "but I can ask."

His mom and dad nodded. That was the end of the conversation.

As Patrick turned and walked away, he couldn't but feel so relieved that he didn't have to explain himself to them. He knew he was just delaying it, but he didn't want to come out to them until after he moved out. That way, he could support himself if things go horribly wrong.

Patrick wasn't sure if things would go wrong, though. Yes, his parents would prefer him to be straight, but he thought that they could still love him if he wasn't. At least that's what he believes, because the topic doesn't come up enough for him to draw a conclusion. He's still so scared about it.

Patrick flops onto his bed, grabbing his phone from his nightstand. His friends were still texting him a lot about the situation due to his lack of response, so he clicked on their group chat.

It was really messy. From yesterday, he saw his friends crazy messages to each other in disbelief about the whole thing. They weren't hateful towards him at all though. In fact, they kept calling the guy who leaked the messages an asshole.

With that knowledge and his sudden boost of confidence, he scrolled down to the most recent message.

 _Pete_ 💚 _: Patrick, you know we see that you've read these right?_

 _Pete_ 💚 _: Answer us, please. Was that post true?_

His fingers typed the word reluctantly.

_PS: Yes._


	5. Chapter Five

Almost immediately, the group chat practically exploded. Everyone was typing pretty much the same things: OMG, You're gay??, and EXPLAIN being the most common ones.

And yet, none of them were hateful. None of his friends were disowning him for who he is. Patrick laughed to himself. How could he have ever thought they would?

They've been friends since grade school, man. Of course they wouldn't care. They were more concerned about him and how he was feeling. But they also wanted to know what the deal was with "Satan".

Patrick didn't feel like explaining the whole thing over text-- that, and the fact that he felt the sudden urge to give his friends big hugs, and you can't do that through a phone. So, instead he decided to be cheeky.

_PS: Interrogate me tomorrow at breakfast :]_

_Joebro: We're not interrogating, that sounds very aggressive._

_Andy: Yeah. Change that to question._

_PS: You guys are aggressive, though?_

_Pete_ 💚 _: Yeah idk about you guys, but I was being aggressive._

 _Pete_ 💚 _: And Gee was too, until he decided that he had other 'things' to do._

_PS: Let's agree to disagree guys. I'll spill the metaphorical beans tomorrow._

_Geerat: Dork._

After that, his friends started talking about other shit. The attention was off of him now, so he took the moment to think to himself.

Maybe things were starting to look up for him. His friends, arguably the most important thing to him, still care for him and love him. His parents are still unaware of his sexuality, so Patrick could just keep delaying it. And well, all that's really left is to find out who that asshole "Satan" guy is. Patrick would love to give him a piece of his mind.

\---

Like he said he would, Patrick gave them some answers to their questions. Breakfast at School has never been this stressful though, he had to admit.

"How long were you two talking?" Joe asked, sipping some of his milk.

"A few months," Patrick recalled, thinking about when they first started messaging. Back then, it was so simple. It was just the two of them chatting to each other excitedly, happy they found someone else like them.

And Patrick was pretty sure that between the flirting and the butterflies, he may have fallen for that guy. He had dreamt about what their meeting would be like, and how great he'd turn out to be, but now he dreamt about punching him hard in the face. Bonus points if he draws blood.

How did it end up like this?

"I want to know why he's such a scumbag," Gerard blurted out, then flushed. "I mean, I don't understand why he even did that."

Patrick couldn't believe it either. He knew his motivation, but it was completely strange that he felt like it was enough to wreck someone's life. "Oh," Patrick started nervously, "he wanted to date me, but I didn't want to come out. I liked him and all, but I just wasn't ready, so I guess he decided to take it into his own hands."

"That's bullshit," Pete declared, slamming his hand on the table. "I hope you don't like that douchebag anymore." Gerard, Joe, and Andy nodded, completely agreeing with him.

"Obviously I don't!" Patrick exclaimed, in disbelief that they even have to ask. "How could I, when he just walked all over me like that? Besides, I'm not sure exactly how much I liked him. I'm pretty sure I get a crush on any guy I think is gay, anyway."

Gerard cackled, his body shaking due to all the laughter. "Oh my god, how many guys at this school do you think are gay?"

Patrick stared at him straight in the eyes, giving him a knowing look. "A lot," he stated, watching as Gerard flushed.

After a few more questions, Patrick felt the need to confirm that they were fine. "You guys really aren't like mad, or offended that I'm gay?" he asked.

"We'd love you even if you somehow turned into a fish," Andy stated, ever so profoundly. "Sure, we'd acknowledge that you're weird, but you're still you."

Patrick smiled brightly. He was still him.

"I'm more offended that you said I wasn't your type!" Pete joked, laughing.

It took Patrick a second to understand what he was talking about, but then he remembered that "Satan" had one time brought Pete up and asked if Pete was his type.

Patrick had said no, which wasn't exactly the truth. Pete actually _was_ his type of guy, but he felt like it would probably hint to his identity if he said yes.

Yeah, Patrick may consider Pete a guy he had at one time been crushing on, but it didn't matter anyway. Pete was straight, and Patrick had told himself that he wasn't going to fall for straight guys anymore.

But that wasn't what he was going to think about right now.

As Patrick laughed along with his friends during breakfast, he felt like all was well. Things weren't going to be different after all.


	6. Chapter Six

Some things were different, of course. Before this whole incident occurred, he didn't have to deal with people directing slurs at him when he walks by.

Walks in the hallways at school used to be pleasant, and now they're just making him feel like a volcano waiting to erupt, waiting for just one comment to tip him over the edge.

It may happen eventually, if things stay like this. But for now, Patrick will focus on his friends and look at them for help. They always know how to calm him down.

The last few days had been terrible, that was for sure. But today had been a Friday, meaning he had the weekend to relax and collect himself.

Of course, he wouldn't be free the entire weekend. Gerard saw that Saturday would be the perfect time for all of them to go to a party, considering Patrick is semi-out of the closet and can flirt with guys now.

Patrick didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't in the mood for that, considering Gerard probably suggested this to cheer him up. Parties weren't his scene.

In the past, parties have just been the perfect place to kiss confused straight boys, since he could also claim he was confused. The guys didn't have to know that he knew with certainty that he liked it, but if Patrick did this now, they'd surely know.

Who would want to do that with him now, anyway?

\---

Saturday quickly approached, making Patrick feel anxious. But he told himself nothing would happen at this party anyway, and that he would be fine.

That's what he told himself once they walked into the crowded house, lined up with crazy teenagers and alcohol. Someone passed him one of those plastic cups, so he took it. And drank it.

He was a bit loose after that, not feeling so worried. He sat along the wall, along with his friends, who were conversing loudly to be heard over the loud music.

"How about we find a group playing party games?" Gerard suggested, shooting a wink at Patrick. "Maybe there'll be Seven Minutes In Heaven."

Why did that statement automatically have a certain sexual context? Who's to say that Patrick won't be shoved in a closet with a homophobic guy, ready to beat him the hell up?

But at the same time, it would be fun. Lord knows he doesn't get a lot of action anyway, so Patrick agrees, along with the others.

The group climbs the staircase in the house and goes in one of the rooms. Andy and Joe talk to some people there, probably asking about what they were doing. Coincidentally enough, they _were_ playing Seven Minutes In Heaven.

Wow, God must be on his side. The group of friends decide they will join in, so after the previous couple gets out of the closet, Joe spins the bottle.

It lands on a random girl that Patrick's sure none of them now. She looks slightly happy about it, but also anxious. They walk into the closet together, and the rest of them just wait.

During that time, Patrick glanced around the room, trying to see if he recognized anyone. Among the circle, the only person he didn't come with that he recognized was Brendon, who was sitting directly across from him. That wasn't much of a surprise; Brendon apparently went to many parties.

When Brendon noticed he was looking, he smiled and waved. Patrick awkwardly waved back, deciding to just look down at the floor for the rest of the time.

Once Joe and the girl got out of the closet, more people spun the bottle. Time actually went by quickly, once Patrick got lost in his head.

Next thing he knew, it was his turn to spin. He prayed to all the gods out there that he didn't get paired up with a girl. That would just be awkward.

Patrick took a deep breath, and spun the bottle. He followed the bottle with his eyes as it first landed in between Brendon and Pete, who was on Brendon's left, before moving over to point at Brendon.

Brendon wouldn't be too bad, he decided. Off to the closet they went, which was honestly a great metaphor now that he thought about it.

"I didn't know you'd be at this party," Brendon grinned, squeezing into the closet.

"Yeah," Patrick replied, "I didn't think I'd show up to be honest. My friends kind of planned it as a celebration."

"For coming out?"

"I suppose."

Brendon looked off to the side for a moment, before looking at him shyly. "I'm glad I got to be in here with a cute guy," he smiled.

After realizing he was gay, Patrick had become a pro at noticing people were flirting. He had to, in order to ever find someone who may be interested in guys, and he knew that Brendon was flirting. From the statement Brendon just said, to the look he was giving him, Patrick just knew it. 

And it _had_ been a while...

"Likewise," Patrick smirked.

Brendon didn't need another hint. He took the initiative and leaned forward, and kissed him.

It was alright, Patrick supposed, but there was nothing there. He felt nothing special, but he still reciprocated it, even throwing his arms around Brendon's neck as Brendon pulled him closer.

Once they pulled away, there were no words exchanged. They just continued, knowing they had a limited amount of time. Once one of the girls yelled that time was up, Patrick quickly pulled away.

It was fun in the moment, but Patrick just realized now that things would probably be awkward now. Especially with his probably ruffled hair, because his friends could probably guess what happened.

Patrick walked out of that closet feeling regret, while Brendon walked out feeling smug and dazed.

When they were leaving the party, Gerard, Andy, and Joe congratulated him for a job well done.

"Who knew Brendon was gay?" Joe chuckled.

"Or bi," Andy added.

Gerard shrugged, apparently not all too concerned. "Did you have any fun?" he asked Patrick.

"Yeah," Patrick replied, though he wasn't sure exactly how fun it had been in the long run. Patrick'll probably fret over this for days, anyway.

And Pete didn't say anything at all.


	7. Chapter Seven

Waking up the next morning wasn't exactly pleasant. Like he had suspected, he was full of anxiety and guilt over what had occurred with Brendon. He had a sinking suspicion that he had made the wrong choice last night.

Patrick wasn't sure what he should do when he inevitably sees Brendon at school the next day. Smile like he did before and pretend this didn't happen? Or, would Brendon want him to acknowledge it happened?

He hoped Brendon didn't feel anything. Hoped that he doesn't feel anything at all towards Patrick, and that the kissing was just kissing. Kissing is simple, but not when there are feelings involved.

Along with worrying, it didn't help that once Patrick checked his phone that morning, he saw a few messages from "Satan".

_Satan: I told you it wouldn't be too bad._

_Satan: One day, you'll thank me for what I did._

Patrick wasn't sure what the hell the guy was doing. Was he trying to get him mad? Or was he just that dense and unaware of other people's feelings?

His bet was the latter.

_PS: I assure you that I will never look at you in a positive light again._

_PS: Besides, you keep saying coming out is easy peasy, so why don't you?Why don't you face the world, thinking that suddenly everyone is against you?_

_PS: Better yet, why don't you get someone to out you? Maybe then you'll understand how I feel._

Patrick felt satisfied with his response. There were two ways this could go: "Satan" leaves him alone, or he actually comes out. Either one was good.

"Satan" doesn't respond, and he's not sure how he should feel about that. Maybe happy for succeeding, because he still feels like that wasn't enough to get him to go away.

Patrick passes the day by anxiously, and at school on Monday, it seems normal at first. He's at his locker, getting his stuff, ignoring people's dirty looks.

Pete was next to him, at his own locker, which was right next to Patrick's. For some reason, he wasn't loud and wild. In fact, he wasn't speaking at all, not to Patrick at least.

Patrick figured he was just moody at the moment, so he pushed it aside. As soon as he closes his locker, it's like Brendon suddenly appears in front of him, grinning and friendly like always.  
"Hey, man," he greets Patrick.

Pete stomped away, which alarmed Patrick briefly. "Hey," he said awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He had ran through the possible outcomes of this interaction many times, but it didn't help now that this was the real deal.

"Had fun the other day," Brendon commented, nudging him playfully. "Who knew you were such a good kisser?"

It's so awkward that it's probably radiating off him. "A few others," Patrick shrugged.

"Well I was wondering--"

The bell rang, and Patrick, who had been expecting the worst out of whatever would come out of Brendon's mouth next, hurriedly said a goodbye claiming he didn't want to be late for class.

Brendon seemed slightly bummed out, but it only took a moment for him to cheer up again. "Alright, see you later, Patrick!" he called, as Patrick practically ran away from him.

Patrick was never this excited to be in math class, and never this worried, as Pete silently sat down beside him.

Something was up with him, but he had no idea what it could be. He tried to think of possible answers.

Was Pete grieving over a girl right now? No, Patrick thought to himself, he's been single for quite a while. Did Pete fall in love _again_?

He was always so mopey when that happened, but he was never reluctant to allow Patrick to cheer him up. At first, Patrick thought that it had to do with him coming out. Maybe Pete just wasn't comfortable around him anymore, and their dynamic had changed.

But goddamnit, if that was the answer, then Patrick would be pissed. What happened to being best friends? What makes this time different, because surely that's not the case, and surely they are still two peas in a pod.

But then at lunch, Patrick realizes that Pete is talking to everyone _except him_. And Pete's not sad or anything; he's happy as can be.

Whatever is wrong with him, it seems like Patrick is the problem. Patrick needs to find out what's wrong, and quickly.


	8. Chapter Eight

It became clear that Patrick's guess was correct. Pete was truly going out of his way to ignore him, which hurt more than it probably should've.

When Patrick would text him, he'd just read them and not respond. As soon as he joins a conversation going on in the group chat, it's like he just stands up and walks away from the situation. Needless to say, Patrick was a combination of hurt, angry, and confused.

After realizing simply texting him wouldn't work out, Patrick realized he had to confront him.

But this really mattered to Patrick, so it honestly took him the whole week to plan everything. He didn't want anything to go wrong, because if it did, he might lose Pete forever.

Luckily, some lurking on the group chat told him that Pete would be alone in his house that Sunday. That was a more preferable situation than having Pete's parents possibly get involved.

This whole thing is going to be a lot of effort, but it's worth it if he gets his best friend back.

\---

Sunday evening, Patrick knocked on Pete's front door, and prepared himself.

There was the noise of footsteps and creaking as Pete slowly opened the door. As soon as he noticed who it was, he quickly attempted to shut it, but Patrick caught the door with his foot.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked weakly, opening the door up again.

"We need to talk," Patrick stated, "so please, let me in."

Pete stared at him for a moment, considering. He nodded slightly, moving out of the way so Patrick could walk in.

"What is it you want to talk about then?" Pete asked, guiding him to his room, despite the fact that Patrick definitely already knew where it was. "Couldn't you have just texted me?"

Patrick sighed. "I would have, but you weren't answering me anyway."

Pete looked slightly guilty for that, which Patrick was pleased about. Knowing that Pete wasn't going to initiate the conversation, Patrick took the lead. "Why are you ignoring me?" he questioned.

Pete pretended that he didn't know what he meant. "I'm not ignoring you," he protested.

Patrick gave him the look, the _are-you-kidding-me_ look.

Pete sighed, knowing he had to give it up eventually. "Fine," he replied. "You're right, I have been ignoring you."

"Yeah, I could tell," Patrick retorted, rolling his eyes. But then he noticed that Pete actually looked serious, and that made him shut up quickly.

It took him a moment to actually say it, because there was the fact that he didn't want to actually let Patrick know what the problem is. But it wasn't fair to Patrick if he held it back.

"I don't like seeing you with guys," Pete admitted, sounding peculiarly nervous. As soon as he said it, he knew exactly how Patrick would interpret it. He quickly amended his mistake. "Other guys," he clarified. "I don't like seeing you with other guys."

Patrick unconsciously took a step back, confused as hell. That sounded suspiciously like he had been jealous, which couldn't be true. "What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" Pete shook his head, and he sounded so agitated and done with everything. "I've had the hugest crush on you for ages, and god, it's like I can't hold it back anymore."

Patrick is pretty sure he can't even breath right now. He was tempted to believe that Pete was playing some sick kind of joke on him, but Pete looked completely serious, with his stupidly honest eyes.

"When have I even been with another guy?" Patrick questioned. "Like, I've literally been single my entire life."

"How about Brendon?" Pete argued.

"That was just kissing." Patrick explained.

"Just kissing," Pete repeated, shaking his head and laughing. "It's never _just_ kissing."

"Well, this time it was," Patrick stated.

"Do you think it was just kissing to Brendon?"

This time, Patrick paused. He didn't really have an answer for that, so he instead decided to change the subject. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Long enough," Pete answered. "How do you feel?"

How _does_ he feel?

Patrick's not sure, because yeah, Pete is attractive but...

He's not sure if he thinks of him in a romantic way. He probably did like a year and a half ago, but things have changed.

"Can I have time to think about that?" Patrick asked, seeing as he honestly needed it.

"I suppose," Pete said, sounding disappointed. What did he expect? Patrick's been a whole, frazzled mess for a while now.

But it felt wrong to leave now. Technically, they should be on okay terms until Patrick comes up with his answer, so it would be a shame if they don't hang out.

"I missed you," Patrick whispered quietly.

A grin slowly made it's way onto Pete's face. "You did?"

Patrick nodded, and then, carefully, stepped forward and hugged him. It had been way too long.

Pete wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He sighed happily and rested his head on Patrick's shoulder.

It was warm. Patrick felt warm and content like this, and something was stirring in his stomach. Something light and happy, something like butterflies.

"I'm scared," Pete murmured.

"Of what?"

"Of having to let you go."


	9. Chapter Nine

Patrick has never had to contemplate his feelings before. He just knows when he likes someone, but this time, he's not sure.

He's more inclined to think he likes Pete just to spare his feelings, but Patrick wants to know how he genuinely feels. Has it always been there, and he's just always ignored it?

Patrick thinks and thinks about it, and even envisions what being with him would be like. He stays up for such a long time, but then he remembers something that happened sometime ago.

\---

It had been the Fourth of July, and in typical best friend fashion, the two spent their time together. It had been hard to convince their parents to let them wander off, but they did the same thing every year, so eventually their parents relented.

The two were sitting on the grass on one of the hills, staring up at the sky while the fireworks went off. Light pinks, greens, dark reds, and blues painted the sky.

"It's so pretty," Patrick sighed, "Like, it almost feels like it's not real, you know?"

He never got tired of the fireworks, but Pete had eventually gotten over the thrill.

"Yeah," Pete shrugged. "I can think of something prettier though."

"What could possibly beat _that_?" Patrick questioned, gesturing upwards to the sky.

Pete smiled softly and nudged him. "You," he said smoothly.

And Patrick blushed like a mad man, so flustered over the thought. Pete laughed so hard at that.

Once Patrick got over that, he thought it would be over. Pete always charmed him with sweet things like that, so he figured that would be it. But just when he thought that, Pete grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What are you doing?" Patrick nervously asked. Was it possible Pete had figured out his sexuality, and that he was slyly making fun of him for it?

"My hands are cold," Pete explained.

Patrick nodded dumbly, telling himself to keep looking at the fireworks and to not worry about how his heart was racing. It was almost impossible to ignore.

The last firework shot above them, and the brightness illuminated Pete's face. He looked so happy and free, and Patrick almost leaned in to kiss him.

But he restrained himself because Pete was his best friend. Best friend's don't kiss, and they don't feel the way that Patrick does.

Pete was already looking at him, and they grinned at each other. "We should do this every year," Pete commented.

"Yeah," Patrick nodded. Pete stood up and dusted himself off, offering a hand to pull him up. Patrick obliged, and once he was standing, Pete pulled him closer.

For a moment, the two were just staring at each other. Patrick wasn't sure what Pete was thinking, but he knew exactly what he himself was thinking about.

"Pete?" Patrick asked, pulling him out of his daze.

"Sorry," Pete shook his head. "Just... You keep distracting me."

Patrick laughed at that, but truthfully he felt happy about that. As long as Pete meant that in a good way, of course.

That night was perfect.

\---

That night was what made him really notice that he had feelings for Pete, but he didn't hold onto them long. About two weeks later, Pete was already chattering about a pretty girl in his math class that finally agreed to go on a date with him.

And it hurt. So, he ignored it because this kind of pain only hurts when you let it. He forgot all about those feelings.

Now, he's pretty sure that pushing them away didn't get rid of them. They were just tucked away in his brain, ready to be accessed whenever he wanted to.

He still likes Pete, after all this time. Patrick wanted to laugh, but at this point he was too tired.

Knowing that he finally understood what he felt, he easily went to sleep.

At school that morning, Pete practically hunted him down. He was already there when Patrick made it to his locker, tapping his foot nervously.

His face lit up once he saw Patrick. God, if that's how he always looked at him, then Patrick is an idiot for missing it. "Did you figure out how you feel?" he asked eagerly.

Patrick smiled at him. "Yeah," he said, and wrapped him up in a hug. He would've done more, but they were at school, so he settled for that. "I love you too," Patrick whispered in his ear.

Pete cheered so loudly that Patrick just knew people were looking at them. But he couldn't find it within himself to care, not when things were this good.

Pete pulled away from the hug first, and he was beaming like the fucking sun. It warmed Patrick's heart to know that he made him that happy. "Have fun in class, 'Trick," he said fondly. "Don't think about me too much."

Patrick chuckled. "I could say the same thing to you."

Then, Pete leaned in as if he was going to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Patrick subtly backed up. "Not here," he whispered. "Later."

Pete nodded, and sighed. The bell rung, so both of them turned their separate ways and made their way to class.

Patrick was too giddy to concentrate.


	10. Chapter Ten

Dating Pete, Patrick realized, was a lot like being his best friend. They'd always been close, but now that they're a couple, they've only been closer.

They hung out almost every day after school at Pete's house, and took solace in the fact that they could be as loving as they wanted to. They weren't out to the public, as Patrick could never push that on him, knowing what it was like.

Patrick didn't want Pete to go through what he did. He didn't want him to get made fun of, even if Pete didn't care about that.

When they would hang out, they'd talk about their dreams, their futures, and most things in between. It was sweet, and a lot better to think about now that things were better since The Coming Out Incident.

Patrick was finally happy again.

\---

"Do you really think your parents have no idea what's going on?" Patrick asked, rolling over on the bed to face him.

Pete shrugged. "I don't really mind either way." He leaned in and kissed Patrick briefly, smiling. "I love you."

Pete tasted sweeter than any candy out there. Patrick even felt a spark when they kissed, and just felt things he didn't feel with anyone else. All those boys he had kissed before held no flame to what Pete meant to him.

"I love you too," Patrick said back to him.

And then Patrick's phone vibrated slightly, causing him to let out a loud sigh. The texting from "Satan" had only continued, and it was getting more annoying day by day.

He picked up his phone and checked out the stupid text.

_Satan: You know, I think I'm getting close to being ready to reveal myself to you._

"Patrick, pay attention to me!" Pete whined, scooting closer so he could read the text too. "Ew, he still texts you?"

"Yeah," Patrick replied, feeling a sudden surge of anger.

"If you play nice and sweet, he'll probably reveal who he is quicker," Pete suggested. "Pretend that you're over what he did."

"Ew," Patrick scrunched his nose up. "I don't even want to pretend. He's so shitty."

"I know," Pete kissed his cheek. "But think about it this way: if he never outed you, you probably would've kept your straight act going, and I never would've had the courage to make a move."

"I suppose," Patrick sighed. "But I would've came out eventually." Pete raised an eyebrow at that. "I would've!"

Patrick shook his head and focused on how to play nice with "Satan".

_PS: Really? Xx_

"Kisses, really?" Pete laughed loudly.

"Hey, he'll probably go ballistic over that!" Patrick argued.

He probably did internally, because it took him like two minutes to respond with a short message.

_Satan: Yeah. Xx._

And he fucking sent kisses back.

Pete was practically shaking with laughter, and Patrick was trying to make him shut up. "This is serious!" he complained. "Seriously gross!"

"I know," Pete gasped. "He's just so dumb."

_PS: I was getting a bit tired of waiting. Xx._

_Satan: Thought you said you wouldn't wait? Xx._

_PS: Guess I just came around like you said I would. Xx._

Patrick shuddered, looking away from his phone for a minute. "Why am I even doing this?"

"So we can know who he is and beat him up, maybe?" Pete suggested.

Patrick stared at him. "Do you honestly think I'm going to beat him up? What if he's fucking muscular?" Patrick shivered, thinking about what that fight would be like. "I'd die!"

"Good thing you've got a hot, kind of muscular boyfriend to take care of that!" Pete winked.

"Where?" Patrick joked, laughing as Pete gave him a blank stare in return. "I'm just kidding," he smiled.

"You better be," Pete grumbled. "Did he text back yet?"

Patrick looked down at his phone, groaning in disgust. "He did."

_Satan: I'm glad. Seriously. I really like you, Patrick. Xx._

Patrick pushed aside his disgust, although it was almost impossible.

_PS: I like you too. Xx._

"I'm done with this," Patrick sighed, turning off his phone and placing it down on Pete's nightstand.

"Good," Pete smiled, pulling him closer. "I was starting to feel a bit lonely."

"Ah, that just can't do!" Patrick said dramatically, laughing to himself.

They spent the rest of the night watching bad movies and cuddling on Pete's bed. Patrick couldn't help but think that he was living a dream. Everything was so perfect.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A few more days passed by of reluctantly texting "Satan" before he finally agreed to meet up with Patrick. It was obvious he was nervous about it, but also strangely confident.

But he made Patrick promise he'd come alone. Patrick was making him nervous enough, he explained. And Patrick agreed, although he still wished he could bring Pete along. It was finally time to find out who took away his opportunity to come out.

The deal was that they'd meet up in the second floor boys bathroom about five minutes after school ended. After whatever happened, Patrick planned to go back to see Pete, who would be conveniently waiting outside school on his phone, pretending to be waiting for his ride.

"Stay safe," Pete told him, just a few minutes before the bell.

"It'll be fine," Patrick shrugged. "I'll get in, probably question him, and get out."

Pete chuckled. "Alright."

And the bell rang. Patrick grabbed his backpack and calmly made his way out of class, watching as his fellow classmates basically ran out of there. It was obvious everyone hated school, even the teacher's pets and the smart kids.

Eventually he was there, outside of the bathroom. He knew "Satan" would already be in there, and that terrified him to no end. Patrick hated this guy with all he had, and the fact that he might even be _friends_ with him made him feel awful. Why would a friend do what he did?

But he was ready to find out who he is. All of his intense anger had faded away over time, and things were better now anyway.

So he walked into the bathroom and froze in his spot when he saw _him,_ the person behind the fake name. His fear had been all too real, because this _was_ a friend of his.

It was Brendon, his nice and funny friend who cheered him up when he was feeling down. It was Brendon, who made sure he was fine after The Coming Out incident. It was Brendon, who he made out with at the party. Brendon, who was now smiling shyly and looked so infatuated that Patrick wanted to puke.

"Hey, Patrick," he greeted eagerly, eyes wide and fond.

Patrick blinked rapidly, backing up. "How could you?" he whispered.

"How could I what?" Brendon asked, tilting his head in confusion. It was as if he had no idea what Patrick was talking about... Maybe he wasn't "Satan". Maybe Patrick accidentally went to the wrong bathroom, or maybe he just hasn't walked in yet.

But it was just hopeful thinking, because Brendon took a step forward to even out the distance between them and smiled cheerfully. "I've been so nervous to reveal myself," Brendon stated, making Patrick's heart stop.

There was no mistake now. It _was_ him.

"You should be," Patrick shook his head. "I can't believe you would do something so cruel to someone. God, it wasn't your call."

Brendon frowned. "I thought you were over that."

Patrick was outraged. "Over it?" he laughed. "How could I be? Don't you know the things I go through because you decided to out me? How would you feel if I outed you?"

"I wouldn't care," Brendon shrugged. "I'm intending to come out, after we start dating. I don't want you to be my secret."

Patrick had realized due to dating Pete that he didn't mind being a secret. He'd do anything to keep him happy, and if they were public, he knew there would be people that would get in the way of that. Patrick had always been content to secretly be gay, as long as he could come out the way he wanted to.

But he didn't get to, and it was Brendon's fault. "Why would I want to date you?"

"We had a connection," Brendon sighed. "Don't you remember?"

And he did. It had been great until Brendon turned out to be an awful person. Now, Patrick wants nothing to do with him.

"Listen," Patrick started. "I don't like you, and I don't want to date you. Maybe I would have ages ago, but not now. I have a boyfriend anyway."

"A boyfriend?" Brendon exclaimed, confused. "You were flirting with me just the other day!"

"To get you to reveal yourself," he explained.

"Then who are you dating?"

He had a feeling this question was coming, but he didn't know if he wanted to answer it. What if Brendon spread this around too? Patrick can't trust him anymore.

"Will you tell everyone this too?" Patrick asked bitterly, crossing his arms.

Brendon shook his head and sighed.

"Pete," Patrick said. "I'm dating Pete."

Brendon was in disbelief and shock. "You said he wasn't your type!"

"I was lying," Patrick muttered, before turning and walking out of there. He knew who it was, and that was all he wanted.

He hurried out of the school and made his way over to Pete, who was standing by his mom's car. Pete smiled and motioned him in.

Once they got settled in the car, Pete asked the question. "So who was it?"

And Patrick couldn't help but sigh. "It was Brendon."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Pete was flabbergasted. "You're joking," he stammered.

"I'm not laughing," Patrick sighed. The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent, with the occasional answer to questions Pete's mom would ask.

When they made it to Pete's house, Pete ran out and opened the car door for Patrick. "Thanks," he sighed, walking out. Pete nodded silently, shutting the door behind him. He could tell Patrick wasn't in a good mood.

When they made it to Pete's room, Patrick silently sat down on his bed, turning his head to look out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to know who he is."

"I did," Patrick agreed quietly. "But... It's almost like I feel betrayed, you know?" He turned to face Pete. "He's known who I am for a while and sought me out to be friends, and we were. We were friends, and this entire time he's had different intentions."

"True," Pete sighed. "But who else could it have been anyway? We already knew beforehand that Brendon's kind of reckless."

"It makes sense," Patrick nodded. Deep down inside, he wished it didn't. He wanted to be able to pretend that Brendon had always been his friend, and there was nothing else there. No intentions to be more, because that's what started this whole mess.

"What do I do?" Patrick asked, still confused and lost. "I rejected him, and there's really no telling what he'll do now."

"Just do nothing," Pete answered simply. "You just gotta let it happen. Life has a plan for you."

They were two different people. Patrick liked plans and knowing what to do, but Pete didn't put enough effort or thought into those kinds of things. He's too casual and laid-back, while Patrick's slightly uptight.

"That wasn't very helpful," Patrick muttered, but he let it go and scooted closer to Pete. "Let's do something else. Thinking is tiring."

Pete smirked at him. "I know something else we can do that'll make you tired."

Patrick loved how sly he was. "I think that'll do the trick," he agreed.

They put Pete's hypothesis to the test, and it sure did work. Hopefully there wasn't too much noise.

\---

Patrick still wasn't sure if Pete's advice would be helpful. There were too many What If's for him to feel comfortable, so Patrick figured there was one other person he could trust with this.

Gerard was a sensible person, mostly. The only downside is that he's slightly dramatic. Patrick trusted him to know what to do because he's been in plenty of weird situations with friends, and he's sure this whole Brendon thing counts as a weird situation.

Patrick pulled him aside after school and shared the story of how he found out Brendon was "Satan". He shared how he had felt and then asked what he should do.

"What if he's actually a good guy?" Gerard asked, frowning. "I'm sure I'd manage to fuck up like he did. Maybe he deserves a second chance."

"He doesn't really seem guilty about what he did," Patrick pointed out. Gerard nodded, looking slightly disappointed by that.

"So, no second chance?" Gerard asked.

Patrick didn't really know if Brendon deserved one. Besides, he wouldn't get what he wanted anyway. Patrick knew without a doubt that he would never consider Brendon in a romantic way. He has Pete, and Pete's the one he wants.

Can Patrick trust him to be his friend?

"I don't know," Patrick admitted. "Maybe as a friend, but definitely not as a boyfriend or something."

He seemed particularly sure of that, causing Gerard to raise an eyebrow. "You're not a single pringle anymore, are you?" Gerard realized, and his eyes widened. "Oh! Tell me who!"

Patrick was hesitant for a moment. It was true that him and Pete were planning to come out about it to their friends soon, but soon was different than now. Besides, it's not only his decision. Pete has the right to be there and the right to choose who knows, just like he does.

"Eventually you'll find out," Patrick shrugged. "Don't tell the others I got myself a boyfriend, though. I want it to be a surprise."

Gerard nodded, still appearing excited. "Well, otherwise I'd just say to give it time. I think it's ultimately up to Brendon at this point."

Well, that just sounded like what Pete had said, so Patrick decided to relax now that two people had assured him. If they were confident that things wouldn't be bad, then he would be too.

"Thank you so much for the help," Patrick smiled.

"No problem," Gerard smiled back.

So Patrick started to play the waiting game.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

In the meantime, Patrick only got closer to his friend group. Pete had quickly decided that he wanted to come out to them, just not the whole school and all.

Patrick had only wanted him to be sure of himself, because he knew this was a step Pete couldn't take back. Pete wouldn't be able to pull it off as a prank or a joke, so he had to be serious.

Together, they told Gerard, Andy, and Joe that they were in a relationship. Joe sighed deeply before pulling out a twenty bill and handed it to Andy.

"What, you had a bet?!" Patrick exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You two have always been close," Andy said sagely. "I figured that the day would come eventually."

"I agree," Joe said. "I just thought that Pete would run away from it, but I guess not."

Pete laughed slightly at that.

Gerard was excited for them, like he had been previously. "Actually, I think that money should be mine," he argued. "I called it before you, Andy."

"You weren't in on the bet," Andy smiled.

"Maybe I should have joined in," Pete said thoughtfully. "Ten bucks says we'll be engaged before we head off for college."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "How is that fair? You're one of the people involved in it, dumbo."

Pete nodded. "Yeah, but I can't just easily win. You'd have to say yes."

Pete was still dumb, despite his point. How could Patrick ever say no to him?

Patrick shook his head, smiling. "I guess," he compromised.

Their attention quickly shifted to Gerard, who had cleared his throat. "I have something to confess as well," he spoke nervously. His cheeks flushed as he realized everyone was looking at him.

"What is it?" One of them asked. Patrick couldn't tell who, because he still had his hunch on him and wondered if this could be it.

"I'm gay," Gerard admitted, and as soon as he did so, he let out a deep breath. "God, it's so good to get that off my chest."

And well, Patrick couldn't control himself. "I knew it, don't know about you guys," he said, casting a glance at the others.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I realized that you did."

"Does that mean you had a crush on him at one point?" Pete asked, apparently recalling all the way back to Patrick saying he gets crushes on like every person he thinks is gay.

"Maybe for like a week," Patrick shrugged.

Andy and Joe laughed. Gerard simply made himself look hurt. "Only a week?!" He put a hand on his heart. "How could you?"

Pete was smiling too. "Yeah, you little heartbreaker," he said, nudging him. "You had me stuck on you for such a long time."

It was at that moment that Joe decided to change the subject. "Gerard," he said. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Knowing him, he probably wanted to make another bet since he lost the last one. But everyone was intrigued by the question, looking back at Gerard.

Gerard simply sighed. It appeared like this was a touchy subject. "Yeah," he admitted. "And it fucking blows. I feel so cliché but he makes me feel so much happier."

Patrick awed to himself. He's a sucker for romance, what can he say? "Who?" he spoke up.

"My brother's best fucking friend," Gerard rolled his eyes. "Cliché, like I said. His name's Frank and he makes my heart weird."

"Gerard Way, the king of romance," Pete joked. "But seriously, you should tell him. You'll just feel sorry for yourself if you don't."

"I know," Gerard replied. "Everything's just messy. He thinks I hate him."

Patrick sighed to himself. This was the dumbest situation ever. "Start acting friendly," he pressed. "I know how you are, Mr. I Hate People."

Gerard looked sheepish, embarrassed by how quickly he figured it out.

The rest of the time they hung out that night, they were giving Gerard tips. They quickly realized that if Gerard simply acts nice now, Frank will probably think he just wants to be friends. Gerard has to flirt too, which stressed him out a lot.

After everyone left the house later, Pete smiled. "I knew it would turn out fine."

"I did too," Patrick replied. "I just wanted you to be ready."

"I was." Pete replied, scooting closer to him. "Do you think you can sleep over tonight?"

"Dude, it's a Thursday night," Patrick pointed out. "Mom doesn't let me sleep over on school nights."

Pete rolled his eyes. "I know, but I had to try."

After a goodnight kiss, Patrick left Pete's house and started his walk home.


	14. Epilogue

A few months pass by relatively peacefully. There hasn't been word from Brendon at all, and Patrick has pretty much accepted that fact. He was content with that, honestly.

It's late April, really close to the end of the school year, when Brendon shows his face again. Pete, who is right by his side, is ready to cut in, but he doesn't need to.

Brendon started apologizing profusely. "I didn't understand before," he explained. "You kept telling me that everyone's coming out experience isn't the same, and I only figured that out a while ago. My boyfriend's going through a lot right now, because his folks aren't very open-minded."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Patrick asked curiously. He doesn't feel any ill will towards Brendon anymore. All he had wanted from him was a decent apology, and it seemed like he just got it.

Brendon smiled smugly, ready to show off. "Ryan fucking Ross. Unbelievable, I know."

Patrick smiled. He always had a feeling about that guy, that he wasn't as straight as he appeared.

"Woah," Pete interrupted, looking baffled. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Brendon smiled. "We got on maybe a few months ago over music, and things just picked up from there." Then he started to seem shy, glancing at the ground every so often before picking his head up to look at Patrick and Pete. "I'm very thankful that I've got him," he said softly.

Not every person is a villain. People have many sides to them, just like Brendon. A while ago, Patrick could've sworn he was the most evil fucker around, worthy of the title Satan. Now, he knows that's different. He's human, just like the rest of us.

"I'm proud of you," Patrick said, clapping his shoulder. "And I accept your apology."

Brendon perked up. "Really?"

"Really," Patrick nodded.

Brendon grinned before saying goodbye and running off. He always had a lot of energy.

From that point on, Brendon, and Ryan by extension, joined the friend group. They fit in nicely, and although the others were a bit weary of Brendon initially, they warmed up to him.

Both Brendon and Ryan also gave Gerard plenty of love advice. The others had kind of gotten tired of hearing about Frank so often, but those two were new to it and thought that it was absolutely adorable. Which it is, let's be real.

When they were at their graduation, Patrick looked around at his friends in their graduation gowns and caps and smiled to himself. Yeah, being outed definitely wasn't favorable, but if it didn't happen, he'd still be in the closet right now.

He wouldn't have an amazing boyfriend who he loved to death and he would still be hiding. All that was left really was to come out to his parents, which he would do after he got settled in college. It didn't seem as scary as it did before; in fact, Patrick was pretty confident they would accept him. If they didn't, well, then they weren't good parents in the first place.

College would go smoothly and even if and when it didn't, he had a whole group of people ready to support him whenever he needed it.

Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
